Sposób
by Seirin
Summary: Zelgadis ma poważny problem. Coś skutecznie przeszkadza mu w poszukiwaniach informacji, która mogłaby mu przywrócić jego dawną postać. Lina zna jednak sposób, który może uratować tę skomplikowaną sytuację... /Głupiutka, króciutka historyjka tylko dla fanów LZ :)


Tych, którzy odważą się to przeczytać, muszę ostrzec, że jest to króciutki, głupiutki kawałek bez porządnego zakończenia dla fanatyków LZ. Tych, którzy zostali, zapraszam do czytania ;)

* * *

- Co za kretyn – mruknęła pod nosem Lina, jak tylko ujrzała Zelgadisa stojącego tuż przed wysoką półką uginającą się pod ciężarem wielu opasłych tomisk. Szukała bezlitosnego szermierza niemalże całe przedpołudnie. Poczuła ukłucie rozdrażnienia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że całą energię, jaką uzyskała z pysznego śniadania z zajazdu Ovbelam, poświęciła na głupią zabawę w chowanego. Chimera od kilku dni niezwykle skutecznie unikała całej grupy, znikając w otchłani bogatej w starożytne dzieła biblioteki. Rudowłosą czarodziejkę siódmego dnia zaczęło to już mocno irytować. Nikt nie miał prawa ignorować mistrzyni czarnej magii w taki sposób. Nikt.

Jej przyjaciel jednak wcale nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony jej obecnością. Co więcej, fakt, że widząc ją wojownik, odetchnął z ulgą, sprawił, że dziewczyna poczuła się lekko zdezorientowana. Z drugiej strony czerwonooka wciąż chciała się dowiedzieć, co stało za nienormalnym zachowaniem wojownika.

- Zel. Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed nim.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, jego uszy lekko drgnęły i w okamgnieniu znalazł się tuż przy niej. Mag zakrył jej usta dłonią i zaczął nerwowo nasłuchiwać odgłosów, które dopiero po chwili dotarły do zaskoczonej tym zachowaniem Liny.

- Pan Zelgadis powinien być gdzieś tutaj. – Czarodziejka rozpoznała podniecony i radosny głos Amelii. A jeżeli na tym piętrze pojawiła się księżniczka to musiała jej towarzyszyć…

- Pan Zelgadis jest bezlitosny. Ja tu chcę mu wyznać miłość a on po prostu przede mną ucieka!

Tak... To była Zeyness. Najbardziej irytująca istota, jaką stworzyła LoN.

- Nie mów tak! Pan Zelgadis po prostu bardzo szybko czyta i dlatego jest nam trudno ustalić, gdzie się teraz znajduje! – zapewniła towarzyszkę adeptka białek magii.

- Pewnie masz rację. Ach, pan Zelgadis jest taki cudowny! Od kiedy go ujrzałam, wiedziałam, że to miłość mojego życia. Jest taki silny, potężny, mądry i przystojny. Och, Amelio, moje serce usycha z tęsknoty za nim.

- Nic się nie martw Zeyness! Miłość to najpiękniejsza postać sprawiedliwości! Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyś mogła wyznać swoje uczucia panu Zelgadisowi! Hm… a może sprawdzimy tamtą alejkę?

Kąciki warg Liny lekko się uniosły. A więc to o to chodziło. Wielki, potężny, bezlitosny szermierz uciekał po całej bibliotece przed zakochaną małolatą. Jej wcześniejsza irytacja błyskawicznie zaczęła ustępować poczuciu całkowitego rozbawienia. Tego uczucia nie było w stanie zdusić nawet mordercze spojrzenie zarumienionego mistrza szamanizmu.

Szybko jednak rozbawienie zmieniło się w dezorientację, jak mężczyzna opuścił dłoń, którą zakrywał Linie usta, chwycił czarodziejkę za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą.

Po wielu, wielu skrętach w lewo i w prawo, jej przyjaciel stwierdził, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i dopiero wtedy puścił mocno zdyszaną czarodziejkę.

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim rudowłosa zaczęła normalnie oddychać i z morderczym wyrazem twarzy podeszła do maga i chwyciła go za kołnierz.

- Gdyby nie to, że jesteśmy w bibliotece, dostałbyś takim Fire Ballem, że byś się nie pozbierał przez tydzień.

Usta Zelgadisa ułożyły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- No proszę, panna Inverse dojrzewa. Jeszcze nie tak dawno nic by cię nie powstrzymało przed wysadzeniem w powietrze tego, na co miałaś ochotę.

W oczach Liny pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, jednak moment później obdarzyła chimerę słodkim uśmiechem i puściła jego tunikę.

- A ty, Zeluś, młodniejesz w oczach. Jak widać młodzieńcze uczucie ci służy.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem wojownika ponownie ogarnął gorszy humor. Odwrócił się od dziewczyny i zaczął przelatywać wzrokiem po tytułach otaczających go książek.

- Przez tą upierdliwą małolatę nie mogę spokojnie przejrzeć nawet jednego działu – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do czarodziejki. – Podobno chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać – zwrócił się do niej nieco głośniej, nie odrywając oczu od zasobów biblioteki. Widać było, że nie zamierzał marnować nawet chwili spokojnych poszukiwań.

Dziewczyna oparła się o znajdującą się nieopodal ścianę i założyła ręce na piersiach.

- W zasadzie miałam cię ochrzanić za to, że unikałeś nas wszystkich przez cały tydzień, ale w sumie już dostałam odpowiedź. Nie rozumiem tylko jednego: dlaczego uciekasz się do takiego cyrku? Bo nie uwierzę, że nagle stałeś się wrażliwy na cudze uczucia i że nie chcąc jej odtrącić wprost, bawisz się z nią w chowanego.

- To córka właściciela tej biblioteki – odpowiedział krótko wojownik.

Lina aż zakrztusiła się ze śmiechu.

- Zaraz padnę. No to faktycznie jesteś w niekomfortowej sytuacji. Urazisz dziewczynę wprost, nie dostaniesz się legalnie do największej biblioteki we wschodnim regionie. Z drugiej strony pewnie dziewczyna zna ten ogromny budynek jak własną kieszeń i przekonała Amelię, która sama ma do ciebie słabość, aby pomogła jej zapewnić cię o swoim uczuciu do grobowej deski – podsumowała rudowłosa, z ledwością powstrzymując chichot.

- To skoro jesteś taka mądra to może mi coś poradzisz, hm? – mruknął niezadowolony mag.

Czarodziejka zamyśliła się, przykładając palec do ust.

- Najprościej byłoby chyba, jakbyś im się pokazał z jakąś inną dziewczyną w takiej sytuacji, aby nie miały wątpliwości, że nie jesteś zainteresowany kimś innym.

Mistrz szamanizmu na moment oderwał się od księgozbioru i spojrzał na czarodziejkę.

- Z drugiej strony Zel, to czy nie jest to wystarczający dowód, że nie musisz szukać sposobu na powrót do dawnej postaci? – kontynuowała dziewczyna nieświadoma faktu, że jej przyjaciel bacznie jej się przyglądał.

- W sytuacji, aby nie miały wątpliwości, że nie jestem zainteresowany kimś innym, tak? – powtórzył cicho.

Tym razem podniosła wzrok i trochę za późno zdała sobie sprawę, że w spojrzeniu Zelgadisa pojawiło się coś niepokojącego.

Następne wydarzenia nastąpiły po sobie bardzo szybko. Z oddali usłyszała kroki i zanim się obejrzała jej usta musnęły chłodne, męskie wargi. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Przejął nad nią kontrolę instynkt, karzący jej odwzajemnić pocałunek.

- Pppan Zzzzelgadis?

- Ppppaannna Lllina?

- Amelio, chyba powinnyśmy stąd pójść.

- Masz rację, Zeyness.

Słowa i cichnące kroki dochodziły do niej jak z oddali. W pewnym momencie jednak Zelgadis odsunął się od niej. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy był całą akcją tak samo zaskoczony jak ona. Rumieniec na jego na jego policzkach z pewnością odzwierciedlał ciepło, które sama czuła na twarzy.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział szybko.

- Zel – przerwała mu, zanim dodał cokolwiek więcej. Nie spodziewała się, że poczuje coś takiego przy czymś, co miało być nic nieznaczącym żartem, sposobem dokuczenia jej. Dobrze wiedziała jednak, że stojący przed nią mężczyzna poczuł to samo co ona. Znała jednak Zelgadisa i wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić mu się zamknąć za kolejną maską. Jeżeli chciała coś zdziałać, musiała zrobić to teraz. – Nie szkodzi.

W utkwionych w niej szafirowych tęczówkach pojawił się psotny błysk.

- Doprawdy?


End file.
